Jonathan Huberdeau
| birth_place = Saint-Jérôme, Quebec, Canada | draft = 3rd overall | draft_team = Florida Panthers | draft_year = 2011 | career_start = 2009 | career_end = }} Jonathan Huberdeau (born on June 4, 1993 in Saint-Jérôme, Quebec, Canada) is a Canadian ice hockey forward currently playing for the Florida Panthers of the National Hockey League (NHL). Jonathan was selected third overall by the Panthers in the 2011 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career 'Junior Career' Jonathan played Midget AAA hockey with the Ste. Eustache Vikings of the Quebec Midget League. He led the league in scoring during the 2008–09 season. After his performance, he was drafted in the 1st round (18th overall) in the 2009 Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL) Midget draft by the Saint John Sea Dogs. Jonathan scored a goal in his first QMJHL game against the Acadie–Bathurst Titan. He was the leading scorer among 16-year olds in the QMJHL for the 2009–10 season, and scored on all 6 of his shootout attempts. In January of 2010, he was named the league's scholastic player of the month. The Sea Dogs reached the QMJHL finals during Jonathan's rookie season. Prior to the start of the 2010–11 season, Jonathan was one of 33 prospects selected to attend the NHL Research, Development and Orientation Camp in August. The prospects were invited to participate to try out potential rule changes the NHL was considering and also to be briefed with information on security and professionalism to assist with their future careers in the public eye. Jonathan was considered a solid prospect for the 2011 NHL Entry Draft at the start of the 2010–11 QMJHL season, and his strong play helped him move up the rankings. He scored 43 goals and added 62 assists in 67 games for the Sea Dogs. The Sea Dogs captured the 2011 QMJHL championship, and represented the league at the 2011 Memorial Cup. Jonathan was nominated for three QMJHL awards at the end of the season, including the Michel Briere Trophy for Most Valuable Player, the Mike Bossy Trophy as top professional prospect and the Paul Dumont Trophy as the league's personality of the year. Jonathan did not win any of the awards. Sean Couturier was named MVP and top prospect while Louis Leblanc captured the award for personality of the year. Jonathan was named to the league's First All-Star Team. At the Memorial Cup tournament, the Sea Dogs earned a bye to the final game after victories in their first two round-robin games. In the final against the Mississauga Majors, Jonathan recorded a goal and an assist, helping the Sea Dogs to a 3–1 victory. He was awarded the Stafford Smythe Memorial Trophy as the tournament's Most Valuable Player and was named to the tournament's All-Star Team. At the end of the 2010–2011 season, NHL Central Scouting ranked him third among North American skaters, moving up one spot from the mid-season rankings. Ahead of the NHL draft, Vityaz Chekhov made Jonathan the fifth overall selection in the 2011 Kontinental Hockey League (KHL) Junior Draft. After being informed of his selection, Jonathan said "For sure, I don’t want to go there. I didn’t talk to anybody about that." 'Professional Career' On September 20, 2011 while playing in his second NHL pre-season game, Jonathan scored a goal against the Nashville Predators. He played five preseason games with the Panthers, tallying 3 goals and 1 assist to lead the team in preseason scoring before being sent back to Saint John on October 3rd. Following the conclusion of the 2012–13 NHL lockout, Jonathan made the Panthers starting roster for the 2012–13 NHL season. He scored his first NHL goal on January 19, 2013 against Cam Ward of the Carolina Hurricanes on the second shift and first shot of his NHL career. Jonathan would add two assists in the 5-1 victory to earn the first star of the game in his NHL debut. NHL regulations allowed the Panthers to keep Huberdeau in their lineup for a maximum of five games before they could either return him to his junior team or keep him in Florida. On January 28, 2013, after registering a goal and two assists in five games, the Panthers announced that Jonathan would remain with the Panthers for the duration of the NHL season. As a result of his outstanding rookie season, Jonathan won the 2013 Calder Memorial Trophy. International Play Canada}} Jonathan's first experience with Hockey Canada came when he represented Team Quebec at the 2010 World U-17 Hockey Challenge. He scored two goals and added a single assist in five games. He represented Canada at the 2010 Ivan Hlinka Memorial Tournament, recording three assists as Canada captured the gold medal. He continued his international success by representing Canada in the 2012 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. He posted one goal and four assists in Team Canada's victory over Team Finland to open the tournament. Personal Life Jonathan was raised in Saint-Jérôme, Quebec. His first language is French and he chose to attend Saint Malachy's Memorial high school (an English-speaking high school) to better prepare himself for the NHL. Career Statistics Awards & Achievements *QMJHL First Team All-Star (2010–11) *Memorial Cup All-Star Team (2011) *Calder Memorial Trophy (2013) *NHL All-Rookie Team (2013) Category:1993 births Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Florida Panthers draft picks Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Calder Trophy winners